


Donna Okumura - Downtime

by IWP_chan



Series: Haru Okumura Week 2K18 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Gen, HaruOkumuraWeek2K18, Other, short fluff, with Haru and the fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Haru Okumura Week Day 7: Future. Haru unwinds in her café after she’s finished her work for the day.





	Donna Okumura - Downtime

Summary: Haru Okumura Week Day 7: Future. Haru unwinds in her café after she’s finished her work for the day.

_Note: Who’s ready for some short thing?_

**Warnings: Ren Is Married To A Lot Of People (Who’s Surprised? Not Me).**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Haru stepped out of her car and walked up to her café as the car drove off to park. She opened the door, ignoring the closed sign, and stepped in. as she did, she felt an invisible weight melt from her shoulders.

“Hey, Boss!” A chorus of sounds greeted her, and she smiled at her Family members scattered around the café; it was after closing time, which meant that it was Family-only time.

“Haru,” Ren greeted her from behind the counter as he was removing his apron and getting ready to leave for the day.

“Ren.” She walked towards him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “How was today?”

“The usual.” Ren smiled and headed towards the door, “Take care! And say hi to the wife for me!”

Haru chuckled, “Well then, say hi to your collection of spouses for me too!”

“Got it!” And with that, Ren left the café.

Haru turned to start making coffee, the familiar process soothing her.

“I hope he didn’t spoil you with his coffee and leave you completely not desiring mine.” She joked.

“Nonsense, Boss! Your coffee will always be number one for us. Right, guys?”

The rest of the café occupants agreed enthusiastically.

“Oh? I’m glad to hear that! Unfortunately, that’s still no more Rain Special for you all yet.”

There as a lot of groaning and complaining at that.

Haru merely smiled softly in response and fanned her Rain Flames through the café, making sure to keep them spread thinly.

The café descended into a comfortable silence broken only by the sounds of the cups and cutlery.

Haru picked up the cup she prepared for herself and walked around the counter to sit in on of the chairs. Flanked by her Family members, sitting in her own café, drinking her own coffee- years ago, it was all just a dream, but now it was her reality, and she loved every moment of it.

The door opened again.

“Haru, I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Mako.”

.

End


End file.
